Echo's Adventures
by SayoriStories4ever
Summary: Echokit is a young kit in Bunnyclan however she doesn't like being young and she wants to explore. What happens when she finds the Tribe of Winter Blizzards? What will Echokit now Echo do, and how will her adventures continue? This story was made for the 'Adventure' challenge in Bunnyclan.


**Hey guys Sayori here! This is my second story for Bunnyclan! Horay! Will it be good though? Let us see!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own warriors, but I do own Echokit and all other cats used in this story.**

* * *

~Echokit's P.O.V~

I wasn't one for staying in the camp. I was bored. Apprintices could adventure at only six moons so why couldn't she after all they were only a little older. I gazed at the entrance then back at the cats in the camp. 'They won't even notice I am gone' I thought. I ducked into the shadows so none of the cats could see me leave. I was quick moving. I wanted to leave as soon as possible. I reached the edge of the shadow. I took a deep breath. I looked around to make sure no cat was looking. I made a break for it. I was lucky to reach the shadows next to the hole that I would use for my exit. I sighed in relief as I had no more running to do inside the camp. Outside I wouldn't have to confine myself to the shadows. The tunnel was steep, but I imagined I would get used to it after all everyone else did. I soon saw light coming from the top of the tunnel. I nearly bounced with excitement, but I remembered the ceiling directly above my head and I didn't. I exited the long tunnel happy to see the beauty of the forest. I breathed in the wonderful fresh air, and I gazed upon the lucious green grass and thick trees. 'What all have I been missing out on these few moons!' I exclaimed in my head, 'Why the forest is magnificent!' It was so much to take in, so much that I nearly forgot I was standing directly in front of the entrance to the camp. I jumped as I heard voices of approaching cats in the forest. I quickly dove into the bush closest to me, and waited for them to pass. 'Thank goodness they didn't smell me!' I thought as I felt a wave of relief wash over me, 'That would have put an end to my adventure in an instant!' I ducked out from underneath the bush on the other side. I was done marvelling at the beautiful expanse and I was ready to explore.

* * *

~A few hours later...~

"I wonder how long I have been gone? Meh... Probably only a few minutes maybe an hour, or at least thats what it feels like!" I exclaimed. I had stumbled upon a large mountain that unbeknownst to me was the home of the Tribe of Winter Blizzards. I noticed a cave in the mountain. 'I bet I could rest there!' I thought. I padded over to the cavern, and made my way inside. I was shocked by the many cats there. The cats were sharing toungues, some were practicing battle moves together, and some others were having serious conversations. The one cat I noticed above all others though was the cat sitting on a large rock in the back of the cave watching over everyone. He seemed to have noticed me because he called out for all the cats to hear.

"We have a visitor everyone!" He called out, "Make sure to welcome our guest! It is the only one we have had in moons!" Everyone cheered with excitment. I saw a few of the younger cats rush over to me.

"Are you appritices?" I asked, "Or kits?" They looked at me with confused expressions.

"What are apprintices?" One piped up.

"I don't know... maybe it's what this weird cat calls a To-Be?" The second one said.

"Do we look like kits to you!" The final one yelled at me. All the other apprintices or To-Bes so they called themselves looked at him angrily.

"Aren't we supposed to be welcoming our guest?" The second one said, "I am pretty sure yelling at her isn't going to do anything good for us now is it Shadow?" Shadow looked at the second one and then back at me.

"Sorry..." He said, "I guess we should introduce ourselves. My name is Shadow of Falling Rock, or Shadow for short. I am a Cave-Guard To-Be. These other two can introduce themselves." Shadow steped back, and the first one took his place.

"My name is Cloud of Windy Blizzard, or Cloud for short. I am a Prey-Hunter To-Be." Cloud said happily. The second one then took his place.

"My name is Smoke of Fleeing Flame, or Smoke for short. I to am a Prey-Hunter To-Be." Smoke said, "We welcome you to the tribe with open arms! What is your name?" I steped back slightly surprised by the sudden introduction, but even more surprised by the strange names.

"My name is... is... My name is... It's... Echokit..." I said nervously, "I am from Bunnyclan..." They looked at each other once again with confusion.

"We understand your attempt to fit in my dear, but there simply is no tribe named Bunnyclan. Plus no cats are named things like Echokit around here." I saw one of the warriors stepping forward, "My name is Lightning of Rainy Storm, or Lightning for short. I am a Prey-Hunter, and I would be more than happy to take you on as my To-Be if you would like?" I was taken aback.

"You mean actually join the tribe?" I asked. My mind was in a whirl. The she-cat rolled her eyes.

"Why of course! What else would I mean?" Lightning said, "You don't need to answer that..." I nodded still stunned. The warrior sitting on top of the rock lept down. The cats parted as he walked up to me.

"Do you think she would fit in?" Lightning asked. The cat nodded.

"Hello young one." He said, "My name is Teller of Pointed Stones, or Stoneteller for short. I would like to personally invite you to join the tribe." Some of the warriors looked at each other in confusion as to why the leader of the whole tribe would personally invite a kit into his tribe. He looked at them showing them that he noticed, and he had a reason. The warriors nodded, and watched me. I didn't know what to say.

"But what about my clan?" I asked, "What about them?" The older cat tilted his head.

"I don't believe your clan will notice." He said, "Besides this is brand new opportunity. Of course you can leave at anytime say you get bored of tribe life..." I nodded my head signaling my acceptance. Stoneteller nodded back and he lept up onto the boulder. All the tribe cats were there so he began without hesitation.

"Everyone! I Stoneteller the Healer of the Tribe of Winter Blizzards announce that we have a new member of our tribe! Echokit of Bunnyclan has decided to leave her clan to join our tribe! I know you all well enough that I know you wouldn't accept a cat with a weird name in our midst, and although it sounds strange... We will for the first time be changing this cats name! Young kit I see that you are attached to the name Echokit so we shall keep the word Echo in your name! Your new name will be Echo of Shining Sounds! Of course you will be called Echo for short! Everyone please join me in welcoming our newest member!" Stoneteller called. All the cats cheered my name, and I dipped my head towards Stoneteller. I still didn't fully understand what had just happened, but I understood it well enough to accept it. Although my first adventure was over many more were still to come in my new home the Tribe of Winter Blizzards.

* * *

 **So what do you think will come next for our dear friend Echokit, or Echo now. What new adventures will she have? What will they have to do with the Tribe? How will Echo's adventures continue from now on? Tell me in the reviews! Thank you for reading!**

 **R &R**

 **Sayori, out!**


End file.
